Ojalá que no puedas
by salotwilighter1
Summary: Jasper está casado y tiene dos hijos. Ama a su familia, pero eso no impide que tenga una amante, Bella. La envolvió con sus mentiras, diciéndole que dejaría a su esposa y a sus hijos, pero nunca sucedió. Bella cansada de sus engaños decide abandonarlo, no sin antes decirle un par de cosas—Ojalá que no puedas hacerle el amor... AVISO: Olderward


**"Ojalá que no puedas"**

**O.S Oldeward :D**

* * *

Jasper besó a Bella en los labios una última vez, antes de levantarse de la cama y comenzar a vestirse.

—¿Ya te vas?—Le preguntó ella apreciando la desnudez del hombre.

—Si—Tomó los pantalones y se los puso—Alice se preocupará si llego tarde.

¿Pensaron que Bella era su novia? Pues se equivocaron. Jasper Hale, un abogado de 27 años, está casado con Alice, una linda chica de tambien 27 años que se dedica al diseño de interiores. Juntos tienen dos hermosos hijos. Sarah de tres años. Es rubia y tiene los hermosos ojos verdes de su madre. Por otro lado está Ethan de un año y medio. Él sería el opuesto de su hermana. Sacó el cabello negro de su madre y los ojos azules de su padre.

Isabella Swan, de tan solo 20 años, es su amante. Por parte de ella hay un amor sincero, pero lo de él solamente es deseo.

Bella suspiró al escuchar las palabras de Jasper. Siempre era lo mismo.

_"Alice se preocupará si llego tarde."_

_"La niña se enfermó."_

_"Ethan tiene turno con el médico."_

_"Es el cumpleaños de la abuela y debemos estar en su casa."_

Lo peor de todo esto, es que Jasper siempre le dice a Bella que dejará a su familia por ella, pero nunca sucede.

—Bella...—Murmuró el rubio al ver la expresión de su amante—Ya va a llegar el momento—Se acercó a la cama y se sentó a su lado para tomarla de las manos—Necesito tiempo. No puedo llegar un día y decirle que quiero dejarla a ella y a los niños.

—No es necesario que se lo digas. Podrías tomar tus cosas e irnos juntos—Espetó.

—Sabes que no puedo hacerlo de esa manera—Dijo Jasper—Tengo que divorciarme de Alice primero—Y para tratar de quitarle el enojo a Bella, agregó—De esa manera podremos casarnos.

Los ojitos de ella brillaron repletos de ilusión ante un futuro prometedor... Un futuro del cual ella no es consiente que no se cumplirá.

—Pero para eso necesito tiempo—Acabó Jasper. Terminó de abrocharse la camisa y tomó el saco para colocárselo.

—Pero... ¿Prometes que lo harás lo mas pronto posible?—Preguntó ingenua.

—Lo juro—Mintió.

.

Edward Cullen, suspiró pesadamente al ver como Jasper entraba su oficina muy sonriente.

—La tengo comiendo en la palma de mi mano—Se pavoneó Jasper sentándose en frente de Edward, su mejor amigo. Este último no tenía que preguntar de quien hablaba, porque ya lo sabía. —Le dije que dejaría a mi mujer y a mis hijos por ella.

—¿Sabes?—Comenzó—Estás siendo muy cruel con Isabella al utilizarla como un objeto sexual. Me bastó con verlos a ambos juntos una sola vez para saber que está muy enamorada de ti.

—Ya se le pasará—Se encogió de hombros.

—Isabella es muy joven y tu estás haciendo que gaste su tiempo en algo que no tiene futuro.

—¿Y a ti que tanto te preocupa?—Jasper frunció el ceño en su dirección—¡Joder!, Edward, por favor dime que no te gusta.

—¿¡Que!?—Cuestionó Edward con fingida incredulidad—¡Por supuesto que no!—Trató de mentirse a si mismo—Solo me preocupa en como va a terminar todo esto si Alice se llega a enterar. Podría dejar de ser Sra. Hale para volver a ser Brandon.

—Eso nunca va a pasar—Aseguró confiado.

—¿Tu no sientes nada por Isabella?

—En primer lugar ¿Cuándo vas a dejar de llamar Isabella? ¿Sabes que lo odia?

—No tengo la confianza suficiente con ella como para llamarla con su apodo—Se defendió Edward.

—Okay, volviendo al tema. No puedo negar Bella está buenísima. Pechos grandes, trasero prominente y respingón. A la hora del sexo es una...

—¡Jasper!—Lo interrumpió Edward notablemente perturbado—Esa información es innecesaria, gracias.

—Okay, el punto es que para pasar el rato me sirve, pero amo a Alice y nada ni nadie va a lograr que la deje. Ni mucho menos a mis hijos. Lo que si admito, es que Bella es un punto muy importante en mi relación con Alice. Digamos que... reavivó la llama.

—¿Tu eres consciente de que si esto se sabe tu reputación podría venirse abajo?—Cuestionó Edward—La imagen del "abogado perfecto" se vería arruinada para siempre—Advirtió tratando de que su amigo entra en razón. —Pero lo mas peligroso de esto es que, existe la remota posibilidad de que termines enamorado.

—¿Yo? ¿Enamorado de Isabella Swan? Eso es simplemente imposible. Yo amo con mi vida a Alice.

—Si la amaras tanto no le serías infiel—Eso dejó en jaque a Jasper, lo cual no le agradó.

—Me tengo que ir—Se puso de pie—Alice me espera.

Y se fue dando un portazo.

Jasper llegó al bufete de Edward hace dos escasos años, pero ese poco tiempo fue suficiente para que se volvieran mejores amigos; a pesar de la gran diferencia de edad. A los 9 o 10 meses de estar trabajando ahí, Jasper le confesó que hacía pocas semanas comenzó una aventura con una linda chica. No es que dejara de amar a su esposa, solo que se había cansado de la rutina y quería experimentar algo nuevo. Edward no lo juzgó ya que el chico era muy joven y tenía que cometer errores para aprender. Comenzó a persuadirlo de dejarla cuando se la presentó y vió lo ilusionada que estaba Isabella con Jasper.

Este último no buscaba nada serio y no quería que alguien tan joven e inocente sufriera las consecuencias de un hombre que tan solo quería vivir experiencias nuevas. Obviamente Jasper se negaba a dejarla. Y así siguieron duran un año y algunos meses hasta la actualidad. Jasper le prometía a Isabella un futuro perfecto. Siempre le decía que iba a dejar a su familia por estar con ella y eso nunca sucedía.

Edward debe confesar que a Isabella la consideró una chica realmente hermosa, pero desechó cualquier pensamiento que se estuviera formando en su cabeza.

1°: Porque está saliendo con Jasper y él es su mejor amigo.

2°: Le lleva 19 años.

.

Cuando Jasper llegó a su punto máximo de placer, dejó de mover sus caderas y cayó rendido sobre los pechos de Isabella. Estuvo a punto de quedarse dormido, cuando ella habló.

—Hace un mes me prometiste que iniciarías los tramites de divorcio.

Jasper se tensó, pero se negó a mirarla a los ojos.

—Todavía sigo esperando, algo que obviamente no va a llegar nunca—Se sacó como pudo a Jasper de encima y comenzó a buscar su ropa interior.

—Bella...—Comenzó el rubio poniéndose sus boxers.

Se habían encontrado en un hotel alejado de la casa Jasper y tomaron la decisión de pasar la noche allí, ya que Alice se había llevado a los niños a lo de su madre. Ethan y Sarah, a pesar de ser pequeños, extrañaban a su abuela.

—¡Bella y una mierda!—Lo interrumpió ella.—No soy estúpida. Ya sabía que no serías capaz de dejarla, pero de muy ingenua guardé la esperanza de que si lo hicieras—Se puso las bragas y comenzó a buscar el vestido sexy que había elegido usar—Me enamoré de ti Jasper y ¡diablos! creí que tu sentías algo por mi, pero me equivoqué... Y de la peor manera.

Encontró el vestido a los pies de la cama y se lo puso, para luego maldecir entre dientes al darse cuenta de que necesitaría ayuda para subir el cierre de la espalda. Pero su orgullo fue mas fuerte y lo sostuvo con sus brazos.

—Bella, cariño—Jasper trató de tomarla de las manos, pero ella se soltó bruscamente, haciendo que el vestido casi se le cayera—Por favor, llevamos mucho tiempo juntos, no podemos terminar de esta manera.

—Porque llevamos mucho tiempo juntos es que esto llega a su fin. No me diste mi lugar. ¿O que? ¿Acaso esperabas que yo quedara como la zorra y tu esposa como la victima? Creo que ya fui lo suficientemente puta como para que llegara la ahora de hacerme respetar—Se colocó los zapatos y tomó su saco.

—No me dejes—Rogó Jasper con desesperación—Dame una última oportunidad. Te prometo que dejaré a mi familia—Mintió tratando de ganar mas tiempo y buscar otras excusas.

—No—Dijo Bella firmemente—Mi decisión está tomada, no volveré a caer en tus redes.

Se puso el abrigo con cuidado de no dejar caer el vestido que seguía sin abrochar.

—Pero antes de irme te voy a decir un par de cosas—Comenzó conteniendo las lágrimas—Ojalá que no puedas hacerle el amor... No... Ojalá que no puedas ni besarla en la boca—Se corrigió y el alma de una mujer despechada comenzó a hablar—¿Sabes que cosa me gustaría mas que nada?—Cuestionó.—Que te mire a los ojos y sospeche que hay otra que calienta tu cama.

—¡Bella, por Dios!—Exclamó Jasper escandalizado. El solo hecho de imaginar eso lo horrorizaba. Si Alice se llegase a enterar, no pasarían ni dos días que todas sus amistades estarían de cotillas por ahí inventando cientos de barbaridades—Deja de decir esas estupideces.

—En tus sueños—Sonrío con burla—Recién estoy empezando... ¿Te imaginas si tu querida Alice se llegase a enterar que hay alguien mas que despierta todas tus pasiones? Esas que ella siendo tu esposa no puede—Esto último lo dijo de una manera inocente, logrando que Jasper frunciera el ceño—Admítelo, tu esposa es muy mojigata como para hacerte gemir de la misma manera que lo hago yo.

—¡No hables así de Alice!—Gritó, para luego arrepentirse al ver el rostro de Bella.—Yo...

—Siempre me mentiste. Esta reacción de tu parte me lo confirma. Si no la amaras como tanto me decías no la hubieras defendido. ¿Sabes?—Limpió sus lagrimas—Ojalá que tu _amiguito_—Envió una mirada significativa a la entrepierna de Jasper, que estaba tapada por los pantalones que se había puesto en algún momento—No reaccione a las caricias de tu... _amada_—Escupió la última palabra con odio—Me cansé de tanta hipocresía. Siempre fuiste posesivo y celoso. Nunca dejabas que ningún hombre se me acercara con dobles intenciones, mientras que yo la mayoría de las noches, me iba a dormir sabiendo que tu estabas teniendo sexo con tu mujer.

—Bella yo...

—Vamos Jasper—Animó Bella—Niégalo... Niegame que luego de verme a mi, ibas y te follabas a Alice... Ojalá que cuando vuelvas a tu vida siempre, sin que yo intervenga, no puedas volverle a hacer el amor... ¡O mejor aún!—Exclamó con una sonrisa enorme—Que se quede con las ganas... Ojalá que tu no sepas satisfacerla lo suficiente y que se muera por tener un verdadero hombre en la cama. Que llore desconsolada, preguntándose que le pasó a su perfecto marido.

Jasper se estremeció al imaginarse esa vergonzosa escena.

—No tiene por que ser así—Trató de persuadirla.—Si me amas tanto, intentémoslo de nuevo.

—Es cierto Jasper, te amo... Pero me amo más a mi misma y si no me respetas tu, alguien mas tiene que hacerlo... Y para eso estoy yo. —Espetó duramente.

—Bells...

—Ojalá que no puedas hacerle todo lo que me hacías a mi... Siempre me gustó que luego de que tuvieras un orgasmo te quedaras dormido en mi pecho mientras yo acariciaba tu cabello. Cuando despertabas tu besabas mi cuello y eso me ponía caliente. Lograbas que te necesitara entre mis piernas nuevamente y en este momento es lo que mas odio. Fui una estúpida porque yo también correspondía a tus besos y en mi boca quedaba tu sudor, ese que tenía sabor a pasión—Se dispuso a abrir la puerta e irse, cuando Jasper la detuvo.

—¿Por que me dices todas estas cosas?—Preguntó dolido. Bella prácticamente destruyó su ego con cada palabra.

—Porque tengo celos de amante—Respondió soltándose bruscamente.—Es muy tonto, lo se, pero eso es lo que siento. En tu cama, soy lo más importante. Eso no lo puedes negar ni tu, por eso odio imaginar que también te acuestas con ella pensando en mi.

—¡Eso no es cierto!—Mintió descaradamente.

—¿Ah si?—Cuestionó Bella—Júrame por tus hijos que nunca follaste con tu mujer pensando en mi—Retó y Jasper palideció, dándole la razón—¿Nunca te preguntaste si Alice sabe que hay otra?

—¿Que...?

—¡Por Dios Jasper! —Exclamó exasperada—Te creí un poquito mas inteligente. A Alice tuvo que parecerle extraño que pasaran de una relación con casi nulas relaciones sexuales a otra en la que follen casi todas las noches y en lugares diferentes.—Enarcó una ceja, retándolo a que la contradiga—Es obvio que ella sabe que tienes una amante... O por lo menos la tenías—Se corrigió—Solamente se hace la tonta porque le conviene. Si te hace un reclamo lo mas normal sería divorciarse, pero eso sería muy estúpido de su parte. Acabaría con el mejor sexo de su vida. Yo soy lo que alimenta su... _perfecta_—Escupió la palabra con asco—Relación. Si no es por mi, ustedes dos ya se hubieran separado hace mucho... Me tengo que ir— Agarró su cartera, se acercó a la puerta y tomó el pomo, pero antes de irse, se giró y le dijo a Jasper lo mas secamente que pudo—Sinceramente, Ojalá que no puedas.

Y se fue.

—¿Como pude ser tan estúpida?—Se reprochó mientras se abrazaba así misma para evitar que el vestido se le cayera. Seguía sin subirse el cierre.—¡Idiota! ¡Idiota! ¡Idiota!—Masculló entre dientes.

Estaba tan concentrada en maldecir, que no vio por donde caminaba y chocó con alguien.

—¡Diablos!—Exclamó—De verdad, disculpe, es que iba distraída... Lo sien...—Pero todas sus disculpas se quedaron en la garganta cuando vió con quien se había chocado—¿Edward Cullen?—Reconoció.

—Si...—Parecía confundido. Con la poca iluminación no podía ver bien el rostro de la joven—¿Y tu eres?—Pero antes de que le chica pueda responder, Edward le vio bien el rostro—Isabella Swan.

—Esa misma.

—¿Y que haces por aquí?—Preguntó tratando de conversar con Isabella.

—Vengo de verlo a Jasper—Respondió de mala gana y a Edward no le pasó desapercibido el tono.

En ese momento recordó lo que le había dicho su amigo. Alice se iría el fin de semana a lo de su madre llevándose a los niño, entonces aprovechó la oportunidad para ver a su amante.

—Por tu cara, creo que no pasó nada bueno..

—Ni me lo recuerdes—Se quejó con una mueca.

—¿Que sucedió?—Preguntó curioso.

—No tiene importancia—Se encogió de hombros—En este momento tengo planeado tomar un buen trago—Sonrío sin alegría, pero luego recordó algo—Mierda—Maldijo entre dientes—No traje dinero... bueno, no es como si lo hubiera necesitado—Suspiró y sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse cuando los recuerdos de lo que había pasado minutos atrás la atacaron.

—¿Estas bien? ¿Que pasó con Jasper?—Volvió a preguntar.

—Lo dejé—Respondió haciendo que Edward se sorprendiera.

—¿Qué?—El cobrizo no daba crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban.

—Otro día te cuento, ahora me hace falta un trago de algo fuerte y dejé el dinero en mi casa—Estuvo por pasar al lado de Edward, pero este último la detuvo.

—Espera, Vamos al bar que está aquí, unas cuadras, yo pago.

—Ehh, no gracias—Susurró avergonzada—Nunca me gustó que la gente gaste dinero en mi.

—Considéralo un préstamo—Insistió. Bella suspiró y asintió.

—De acuerdo, pero solo porque en verdad necesito un poco de alcohol.

Caminaron uno al lado del otro hasta llegar a un bar que no quedaba muy lejos de donde estaban y Edward pidió un Whisky mientras que Bella un vodka.

Hizo fondo blanco.

—Ahora si—Murmuró—Dejé al hijo de puta de tu amigo porque me cansé de ser la zorra que calienta su cama.

Lo dijo de forma tan directa, que Edward se atragantó con su bebida.

—Okay—Dijo cuando se recompuso.—¿Y no te sientes mejor ahora que lo dejaste?

—¿Como podría sentirme mejor?—Cuestionó Bella desconcertada— Lo amaba.

—¿Lo amabas a él... O al futuro que te prometía?—Otra vez Edward y sus frases matadoras.

—yo...

—Jasper siempre te decía que dejaría a su mujer y a sus hijos para casarse contigo ¿O me equivoco?—Enarcó una ceja.

—Eso es cierto.—Aceptó.

—Y nunca lo hizo. Trató de retenerte inventándote un futuro perfecto. Casados, con hijos. Viviendo felices, pero un día tu abriste los ojos y por suerte te diste cuenta. Ahora dime...—Se inclinó hacia ella y cuestionó—¿De verdad lo amabas a él?

—Puesto de esa manera—Comenzó con una expresión en su rostro que Edward no supo descifrar.—Tal vez tengas razón...

—¿Solo "Tal vez"?—Enarcó una ceja en su dirección.

—Bien, sí, creo que lo que sentía por Jasper era solo una ilusión.—Admitió derrotada—Ahora duele menos—Sonrió casi de manera imperceptible.—Esto me deja una lección.

—¿Cuál?

—Nunca volver a relacionarme de manera amorosa con un hombre mayor que yo—Dijo Bella. Teniendo 20 años y haberse acostado con un hombre de 27 fue el peor error que pudo haber cometido. O eso es lo que ella piensa.

—No tiene por que ser así—Señaló Edward—Podrías evitar relacionarte con hombres casados. La gente mayor no tiene la culpa de tu mala elección de parejas.

—Cierto...

—Ademas, no toda la culpa es tuya. Tu no obligaste a Jasper a que se acueste contigo. Fue muy irresponsable de su parte al dejar que esto llegara demasiado lejos, pero no por eso debes culpar a todos los hombres grandes. Yo soy mucho mayor que tu y se con certeza que nunca te pondría en una situación tan incómoda.

—Lo dices como si fueras un viejo—Bella se tomó el trago que le había entregado el barman.

—Lo soy... O bueno, por lo menos me acerco.

—¡Ay por favor!—Exclamó—¿Cuantos años puedes tener? ¿30? ¿31 años?

Edward río antes de contestar.

—39, casi 40.

Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida y golpeó la barra con la mano.

—¡No te creo! ¡Dios! Estás muy bien cuidado—Miró sin pudor alguno el cuerpo de Edward. Tenía unos Jeans a la cadera de color negro y una camisa roja mangas largas, las cuales remangó hasta los codos, dejando a la vista unos antebrazos fuertes. Decidió usarla con los primeros tres botones desabrochados, mostrando unos pectorales muy bien trabajados.—Ey, Edward, para tener esa edad estás bien bueno.

—Gracias—Rió tratando de ocultar lo genial que se sintió cuando escuchó esas palabras salir de la boca de Bella—¡Barman! ¿Me da otro Whisky?

—Por supuesto.

—¡Y a mi otro vodka!—Exclamó Bella.

Cuando tuvieron sus bebidas, ambos hicieron fondo blanco. Ella trató de acomodarse el vestido de manera sutil, pero no lo logró.

—¿Que sucede?—Preguntó Edward.

—No me pude subir el cierre del vestido, ya sabes, discutí con Jasper y no le iba a pedir ayuda en esto—Se encogió de hombros restándole importancia.

—Oh—Fue lo único que pudo pronunciar Edward—¿Quieres...—Carraspeó para tratar de suavizar su voz—¿Quieres que... no se... te ayude con eso?

—¿Lo harías por favor?—Rogó ella agradecida de que alguien por fin pueda ayudarle, ya que no tiene sujetador y si el vestido se le cae, estaría en graves problemas.

—S-si—Y se golpeó mentalmente por tartamudear, pero luego agradeció el hecho de que Bella no se haya dado cuenta.—¿Quieres que vayamos al baño?

—Pero... ¿Y si alguien entra?

—Tranquila, nadie usa estos baños.

Bella se puso de pie y Edward la imitó, para luego guiarla al baño de hombres. Ella se cercioró de que no haya nadie y con cuidado, se sacó el abrigo dándole a Edward una buena vista de su trasero y espalda desnuda.

—Wow ¿Por que ese vestido?

Se sorprendió por el corto, que solo llegaba hasta tapar su trasero y era realmente ajustado. Sacudió la cabeza y subió el cierre lo mas rápido que pudo, para tratar de alejar esos pensamientos de su cabeza. Pero no, Bella no se lo iba a poner fácil. Se dio vuelta para darle las gracias a Edward y él pudo apreciar la parte de adelante. Era straple corazón, dejando a la vista, como diría Jasper, unos pechos grandes. Tenía como una pequeña franja de color plateada que iba en forma vertical desde su pecho hasta el ombligo. Y en sus costados, tenía unas aberturas que dejaban al descubierto parte de la piel de su torso.

A juego, llevaba unos zapatos abiertos de taco alto.

—Tu si te molestaste en apreciar mi imagen—Susurró Bella con una sonrisa triste, al darse cuenta de como la miraba Edward. Jasper a penas la vio entrar, la desvistió y la folló.

—¿Eh?—Recién en ese momento, él reaccionó—Yo... Lo siento—Apartó la mirada un poco avergonzado al verse descubierto... Bueno, tampoco fue muy disimulado que digamos.

Bella se acercó hasta quedar prácticamente cuerpo a cuerpo y no sabe que cosa fue la que la impulsó a besarlo. Se arrojó hacia él envolviendo sus brazos en el cuello de Edward tomándolo por sorpresa. Pero los insistentes labios de Bella lo animaron a corresponderle. Llevó sus manos hacia la espalda baja de ella y las dejó ahi, mientras hacía que se acercara mas y la pudo sentir por completo. Isabella tomó la iniciativa e introdujo su lengua en la boca de Edward. El beso se volvió hambriento, deseoso... Lujurioso.

—Edward...—Jadeó Bella cuando el aludido llevó una mano al trasero de ella... Y volvieron a besarse. Bella fue retrocediendo hasta que sintió que chocaba contra algo.

_El lavamanos._ Pensó.

Edward la tomó en brazos e hizo que se sentara allí mientras el se situaba entre sus piernas y repartía besos a lo largo de su cuello. Las manos de Bella comenzaron a enredarse en el cabello de Edward y acercarlo mas a ella si es que era posible... Y lo pudo sentir apretado en su centro. Estaba duro. Muy duro. Y hasta podría jurar que dentro de esos sexys pantalones se encontraba un miembro grande.

—Debemos parar—Susurró Edward sin dejar de acariciarla, contradiciendo de esa manera sus palabras—Esto está muy mal.

—No—Gruñó Bella siendo un poco mas osada llevando sus manos al trasero de Edward y apretarlo, ganando un gemido por parte del cobrizo.

—Bella...—Se quejó, pero las manos de Bella comenzaron a meterse por debajo de su camisa, callándolo.

—¿Por que quieres parar?

—Voy a cumplir 40 años pasado mañana y...—Gimió cuando sintió que Bella frotaba su sexo contra su duro miembro.—Y tu tienes a penas 20.

Ella pasó su lengua de manera sensual a lo largo del cuello de él.

—No me importa la maldita edad—Espetó, pero sabía que esa frasesita no sería suficiente para Edward, así que llevó su mano derecha a la polla de él y en ese momento, todo el auto-control del cobrizo se fue a la mierda. La tomó del cuello y la volvió a besar de forma salvaje, pero a la vez excitante.

—Vamos a un lugar mas privado—Susurró Edward jadeante.

Fueron a buscar el bolso de Bella que habían dejado en la barra y Edward pagó los tragos, para luego salir. Se montaron en el Volvo plateado de Edward. Éste último pisó el acelerador a fondo para llegar mas rápido a su casa.

—¿Cuanto tiempo de viaje tenemos?—Preguntó Bella con impaciencia, mirando la polla dura de Edward mordiéndose el labio inferior.

—A esta velocidad, 20 minutos mas o menos.

—¡Diablos! No puedo esperar tanto—Se desabrochó el cinturón y se arrodilló con cuidado en el asiento del copiloto.

—¿Que haces?—Preguntó Edward confundido.

—Cállate y conduce—Demandó Bella—Y por favor, no vallas a pegar un volantazo.

—¿Que...?—Pero antes de que Edward pueda continuar, Bella llevó sus manos a la entre pierna de él y desabrochó el pantalón, para luego bajar la cremallera. Metió la mano y acarició su miembro sobre los boxers—Ahh—Gimió Edward.

Bella se removió en su asiento tratando de acomodarse y comenzó a agacharse, hasta dejar su cabeza en le entrepierna de Edward.

—¿Bella?

Sacó la polla de los boxers y la metió en su boca.

—¡Oh Dios!—Exclamó Edward apretando fuertemente el volante. De tanta fuerza que ejercía, sus nudillos se volvieron blancos. Bella deslizaba la lengua mientras movía la cabeza de arriba a abajo, causándole a Edward una magnífica fricción. Edward. Jr tenía un gran tamaño, por lo tanto no entraba completamente en la boca de Bella, así que agarró con la mano lo que no lograba entrar. Aumentó los movimientos y sintió que Edward comenzó a mover sus caderas. Y así siguieron, hasta que Edward llegó a su orgasmo, derramándose en la boca de Bella.

—Llegamos—Susurró Edward con una enorme sonrisa. Se acomodó la roma interior y el pantalón como pudo, para luego bajarse del auto, siendo imitado por Bella.

Caminaron a paso apresurado hacia la puerta y Edward la abrió lo mas rápido que pudo. Al entrar, la acorraló contra la pared y la volvió a besar con pasión, levantando la pierna derecha de Bella, para elevarla hasta la altura de su cadera. De esa manera, pudo restregar la gran erección que tenia entre las piernas, contra el sexo de Bella. Gimieron al unísono ante la excitante sensación.

—Bonita casa—Susurró Bella jadeante, al ver el interior.

—Gracias... ¿Quieres que te muestre la habitación?—Edward sonrío picaramente mientras en sus ojos se oscurecían de puro deseo.

—Será un enorme _placer_—Susurró la última palabra de manera sensual, con dobles intenciones.

La tomó en brazos y subió las escaleras hasta llegar a la habitación y recostarla en la suave cama.

Comenzó a repartir besos en su cuello y descendió hacia el inicio de sus pechos... Entonces Bella lo detuvo.

—Tienes mucha ropa—Le susurró ella.

Llevó sus manos hacia los desbotones de la camisa de Edward y los desabrochó uno por uno, acabando con la paciencia de él, así que a mitad del trabajo, el cobrizo quitó las manos de Bella ya desgarró la camisa haciendo que los botones salieran disparados por toda la habitación. La deslizó por sus hombros y la dejó caer.

Bella no desperdició el momento y apreció el perfecto torso de Edward. Tenía los abdominales _marcadísimos_.

_¡Dios! Puedo lavar mi ropa ahí._ Pensó asombrada.

Deslizó sus manos suavemente por ahí causando que Edward contraiga los músculos del abdomen. Envolvió la cintura de él y acarició su espalda.

—¿Podrías bajarme el cierre del vestido?—Preguntó Bella en un susurró jadeante. Edward la tomó por la cintura e hizo que giraran. De ese modo, ella quedó arriba de él y el cobrizo bajó el cierre del vestido.

Bella quedó a ahorcajadas sobre Edward y comenzó a quitarle el pantalón, dejando a la vista unos boxers blancos, muy ajustados.

—_Sexy_—Murmuró para si misma. Dejó un beso en el bulto que se le formó a Edward y se puso de pie.

—¿Que demonios...?—Comenzó él, pero se detuvo al ver las intenciones de Bella.

Ésta última comenzó a quitarse el vestido de una manera _endemoniadamente_ sensual, dejando que Edward aprecie poco a poco su cuerpo. Dejó al descubierto sus pechos y dejó caer el vestido hasta el suelo.

Y al final, allí quedó Bella con solo unas bragas y tacones.

—Eres hermosa—Susurró poniéndose de pie y quedando frente a ella. La tomó por la cintura y la colocó nuevamente en la cama. Besó su cuello, la clavícula, el pecho y llegó hasta los senos. Tomó uno con su boca y el otro con la mano. Mordisqueó, succionó, besó. La excitó demasiado. El deseo en el aire de podía tomar con la mano.

Edward dejó los pechos y comenzó a descender.

—¿Les tienes mucho afecto?—Preguntó refiriéndose a las bragas. Bella negó con la cabeza y Edward la rasgos para al fin, poder verla completamente desnuda. No lo dudó ni un segundó, llevó su boca el centro palpitante de Bella e introdujo su lengua en la cavidad.

—Ahh—Gimió Bella arqueando su espalda.

Edward sonrío al escucharla y metió dos dedos en ella, para darle aun mas placer. Comenzó a bombear mientras que con su boca pellizcaba y mordía su clítoris, logrando que Bella se corriera violentamente.

—Deliciosa—Se relamió los labios y se quitó los boxers, liberando al fin, su dolorosa erección.

—Eres enorme—Susurró Bella cuando por fin pudo contemplarlo por completo.—Hazme tuya.

Edward la volvió a besar con pasión, mientras se introducía en ella muy lentamente, hasta que sintió que la carne de Bella lo envolvió por completo, arrancando gemidos a ambos.

—Quiero que me folles fuerte y duro—Murmuró ella en su oído... y Edward comenzó a mover sus caderas. Tomó las de Bella con sus manos para lograr que los movimientos sean mar certeros.

—¡Ahh! ¡Así Edward!—Gimió Bella.

—Tan mojada—Embistió con fuerza y un gruñido escapó de sus labios—Tan caliente.

—Y por ti.

—Solo por mi.

Bella también movía sus caderas al mismo ritmo que Edward y cuando sus cuerpos se encontraban, hacían un leve ruido, logrando que el sexo sea mas excitante.

—¿Así te gusta?—Preguntó Edward moviendo sus caderas rápido y hundiéndose en Bella hasta el fondo.

—¡Si! Ahh... ahh si...Mass, por favor, no te detengas.

—Parar justo ahora no está en mis planes.—Gimió Edward. Llevó una de sus manos al clítoris de Bella y empezó a apretarlo, causando mucho mas placer en Bella.

—Ed... M-me voy a... Me voy a... correr—Jadeó Bella como pudo.

—Vamos Bell's, vente para mi.

La siguió penetrando, hasta que Bella llegó al clímax, gritando "Edward" y cuando el aludido escuchó su nombre salir de los labios de Bella presa de placer, también se corrió.

_Wow. Si así es con, prácticamente, 40 años, no me quiero imaginar como habrá sido en la cama 20 años atrás._

Pensó Bella con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

.

**_Dos días después._**

Jasper volvió a marcar el número de Bella y como siempre, lo mandó a casilla de mensajes.

—Jazz, querido ¿Que sucede?—Preguntó Alice cuando al entrar a la sala, encontró a su esposo totalmente despeinado y nervioso, sentado en el sofá.

—No, nada, es solo que... ya sabes, es el cumpleaños de Edward—Metió a su amigo. No iba a decirle que trataba de contactarse con su ex-amante.—Cumple cuarenta años y nunca lo vi con una pareja. Hay que conseguirle una chica. Estoy llamando a todos nuestros amigos para salir a algún bar, claro, solo si para ti no es ningún problema.

—¡Por supuesto que puedes cariño!—Exclamó Alice sonriendo—Sabes que aprecio mucho a Edward. Cuando lo veas mandale mis saludos.

—Claro cielo—Besó sus labios y vio como Alice volvía a la cocina

—¡Diablos!—Masculló Jasper entre dientes—Ahora tendré que llamar a Edward.

Buscó ese numero en la agenda del celular y llamó.

_—¿Hola?_

—Hola Edward, soy Jasper.

Del otro lado solo había silencio. El mas escalofriante que Jasper pudo sentir, pero no sabía por que.

—Ed, ¿sigues ahi?

_—¿Eh? Ah sisi, que..._—Carraspeó para tratar de aclarar su voz—_¿Que sucede?_

—Necesito tu ayuda—Comenzó en un susurro. No podía arriesgarse a que Alice lo escuche—Estuve tratando de contactarme con Bella y no lo conseguí. Me enganchó Alice y me notó nervioso. Tuve que inventarle que estaba arreglando una salida para esta noche por tu cumpleaños.

_—¿Yyy?_—Edward incitó a Jasper para que continuara.

—Tenemos que salir—Dijo Jasper como si fuera lo mas obvio del mundo.—Ademas... Te tengo que contar algo—Continúo triste. Todavía no le había contado a su amigo que Bella lo dejó.

_—¿Que cosa?_—Preguntó Edward, aunque él ya sabía que cosa era. En ese momento, se sintió como la peor mierda del mundo porque haberle hecho lo que le hizo a su mejor amigo.

—Es mejor que nos juntemos.

_—Está bien, dime cuando y donde._

—Esta noche en el bar de siempre.

Edward se tensó al recordar con quien había ido a beber algo en ese bar.

_—De acuerdo, allí nos veremos._

Y ambos colgaron.

Edward tiró el celular al sofá y se sentó allí para luego tomarse del pelo con frustración. Había sido el mas hipócrita del mundo. Se acostó con Bella, que a pesar de ser solamente la amante de Jasper, había algo entre ellos y él rompió el famoso "código de hombres". Después va y se hace el amigo fiel. Lo peor de todo, es que ahora él va a tener que consolarlo después de haberlo apuñalado por la espalda.

Sí. Definitivamente se siente la peor mierda existente.

.

Jasper llegó al bar antes de tiempo para adelantarse y tomar un par de tragos, pero se sorprendió cuando entró a Edward allí. Estaba sentado en la barra, solo, mirando al vacío. Caminó hasta llegar a su lado y también se sentó.

—Hola Edward—Saludó logrando que su amigo se sobresaltara.

—Ey, eh, hola Jazz—Hizo fondo blanco, tomándose el brandy que tenia en el vaso.—¿Y que sucedió?—Tragó el nudo que se le formó en la garganta y continuó—¿Que era eso tan importante que tenias que contarme?

—Bella me dejó—Fue directo al grano.

Y Edward se quedó en silencio.

—Ey, te acabo de decir que Bella te dejó.—Repitió.

Nada. Ninguna palabra salió de la boca de Edward. La culpa no lo dejaba hablar.

—¿Edward que diablos te pasa? Te acabo de decir que Bella me abandonó y tu no dices nada.

—¿Que tiene de malo que te haya dejado?—Habló al fin—Supuestamente tu no la amabas ¡Barman! ¡Otro trago por favor! No, esta vez quiero un vodka—Recordó la bebida que había tomado Bella hace dos días.

—Edward ¿Desde que hora estas tomando?—Preguntó Jasper al ver que Edward arrastraba las palabras.

—Desde las ¿Ocho de la noche? ¿Que hora es?

Jasper miró su reloj. 23:12 marcaba.

—La hora de que dejes de tomar—Trató de quitarle el baso, pero Edward fue mas rápido y se tomó la bebida.

—¡No!—Rugió y le pidió al barman otro trago.

—¿Te sucedió algo Edward?—Cuestionó Jasper. Este tipo de comportamiento no es para nada normal en su amigo. Nunca tomó hasta emborracharse.

—No, para nada—Mintió.

_Me folle a tu ex-amante como cuatro veces en una noche, nada mas._ Pensó con sarcasmo, pero fue lo suficientemente inteligente como para callarserlo.

—Edward, creo que es hora de ir a casa.

—Si, tienes razón.

El cobrizo se puso de pie y comenzó a buscar sus llaves en su ropa, pero no la encontró.

—Aquí tiene—Le dijo el barman a Jasper entregándole las llaves el auto de Edward—Se las tuve que quitar. No podía dejar que condujera en este estado.

—Hizo bien. Muchas gracias.

Tomó las llaves y ayudó a Edward a llegar al auto. Hizo que se sentara de copiloto y el manejó el Volvo.

Casi llegando a la casa de Edward, este último rompió en llanto, sorprendiendo a su amigo.

—¿Que...?

—No puedo creer lo que hice Jazz, soy la peor persona en el mundo—Sollozo mientras las lagrimas caían por su rostro.—Caí en la tentación. Fui egoista ¡Pero no pude evitarlo! ¡La amo!—Confesó al fin.

—¿A quien Edward?

—¿S-sabes que?—Tartamudeó hipando debido al llanto—Olvídate.

—No Edward ¿De quien te enamoraste?—Preguntó Jasper realmente interesado. Al fin y al cabo, él es su mejor amigo y estaría encantado de conocer a la chica que pudo atraparlo—¿Y por que estas tan mal?

—Por favor Jasper, no me hagas hablar. Te lo ruego.

Jasper cedió, pero esa conversación la iban a continuar tarde o temprano.

.

_**Quince días después.**_

—¿Hola?—Edward atendió su teléfono.

_—Hola_—Se tensó al reconocer esa voz.—_S-soy Bella._

—Oh—Fue lo único que su estúpida boca pudo formular.

_—Si "Oh"_—Rió Bella tratando de sacarle un poco la tensión—_Tenemos que hablar_.

Esas tres palabras nunca fueron buenas. Siempre traían consigo malas noticias ¿Por que se las tuvo que decir a Edward, justo cuando él había descubierto que la amaba?

—¿Que sucedió?

_—Reunamosnos en el bar del otro día_—Pidió suplicando—_Por favor._

—De acuerdo—Suspiró.

.

Edward llegó al bar y fue al mismo lugar de siempre.

—¿Otra vez tu aquí?—Preguntó el barman divertido—¿Que quieres tomar?

—Creo que nada—Dijo, pero entonces vio como Bella caminaba hacia él—¿Sabes que? Mejor tráeme un vodka.

—Okay.

Isabella llegó a su lado y comenzó a ponerse nerviosa.

—¿Quieres tomar algo?—Preguntó Edward.

—Oh no, gracias, es que yo...—Bella carraspeó—Yo ya no tomo.

—¿Si?—Edward se sorprendió—¿Desde cuando?—Llevó el trago a su boca.

—Desde que me di cuenta de que tengo un retraso.

Y Edward se ahogo.

—¿¡Que!?—Exclamó cuando se pudo recuperar.—Oh Dios ¿Es mío?

—Dije que tengo un retraso, no que estoy embarazada—Aclaró tratando de relajarlo—Pero... Yo siempre soy muy regular.

—¿Y no existe la posibilidad de que sea de Jasper?

—No lo se, con él siempre nos cuidábamos, pero siempre existe el margen de error... Y nosotros...

—Mierda, no usamos condón.

—Pero yo tomo la pastilla.

Edward se inclinó para susurrarle:

—No se si recuerdas que tuvimos sexo como cuatro veces. Pudo haber sucedido en alguna de esas veces, ademas, las pastillas no siempre funcionan. No serías la primer mujer en quedar embarazada a pesar de tomarlas. Jasper tiene que saber que cabe la posibilidad de que estés embarazada de él.

—No—Respondió tajante—Te lo vine a decir a ti porque me pareces una persona realmente buena y te mereces saber que posiblemente este embarazada de ti, pero Jasper no se enterará.

—Bella...

—No—Se puso de pie furiosa—Si tu no quieres saber mas de mi, lo entenderé, criare a mi posible bebé sola y listo. Adiós—Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida y Edward en ese momento reaccionó. Se puso de pie y la tomó del brazo para voltearla.

—No le dirás nada a Jasper y respeto eso—Comenzó—No me importa si el bebé tal vez sea de él.

—¿Que quieres decirme?

—Yo me haré cargo del bebé sin importar de quien sea.  
.

_**Un año después.**_

Alice y Jasper se divorciaron. Algo se quebró en el matrimonio. Las cosas fueron de mal en peor y la única solución fue separarse. Jazz buscó a Edward durante todo un año, pero el prácticamente se borró del mapa. Un día, así de la nada, desapareció.

El ex-matrimonio Hale terminó en buenos términos. Los fines de semana los niños iban con Jasper. Y justo era sábado, así que decidió llevarlos al parque. Ethan y Sarah se fueron a los juegos, mientras que el se sentó debajo de un árbol, mientras los observaba...

Cuando la vio por primera vez después de tanto tiempo.

Estaba hermosa. Tenía una sonrisa resplandeciente en su rostro... Mientras tomaba a un bebé del cochesito que había a su lado.

—No puedo creerlo.

Se puso de pie y se acercó a ella por la espalda.

—Hola Bella.

Ella se puso rígida al escuchar esa voz.

Un año sin escuchar esa voz que tanto le gustaba. Ahora le parecía el sonido mas insoportable que haya escuchado. Se volteó para encararlo y se puso feliz al ver que ya no le causaba el mismo efecto que antes. Isabella ni siquiera lo quiere. Ella ama a su _esposo_.

—Hola—Respondió solo por cortesía y un silencio incomodo se formó entre ambos.

—Tuviste un bebé—Jasper señaló lo obvio—¿Cuanto tiempo tiene?

—Va a cumplir tres meses.

El rubio comenzó a sacar cuentas y el corazón se le detuvo.

—M-me dejas verlo, por favor.

Bella no perdía nada con hacerlo, así que se acercó y dejó que Jasper lo mirara.

_Es rubio._ Pensó con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Tiene mi color de pelo—Dijo en voz alta, todavía sin apartar la mirada del bebé.

—Es mío—Escuchó una voz muy conocida.

Levantó la mirada y detrás de Bella se encontraba Edward.

—¿Como?

—Anthony, el bebé, es mío—Respondió.

—Es imposible, saqué cuentas, pudo ser engendrado la ultima noche que estuvimos juntos—Comenzó—Ademas es rubio, como yo.

Mientras decía todo eso, Jasper se hizo una pregunta ¿Como es que Edward piensa que el bebe es suyo, si se supone que Bella solo estuvo con él?

—Yo también fui rubio cuando era bebé. Pero con el tiempo se me fue oscureciendo hasta quedar cobrizo—Dijo Edward lentamente—Anthony es una replica mía de cuando yo era bebé.

—Pero es imposible.

—No—Intervino Bella—Esa noche que te dejé, me encontré con Edward y nos fuimos a un bar... Tomamos un par de copas y... Sucedió.

—¿Que? ¿Se acostaron?—Cuestionó alterado—Edward... ¿Como pudiste? Eras mi amigo... Ademas ¡Le llevas 20 años!

—Por favor, no seas como esas personas de mente cerrada. Si, le llevo 20 años ¿Y que?. Y pude de la misma manera que tu pudiste meterle los cuernos a tu mujer.

Ese fue un golpe bajo por parte de Edward, pero no le importó demasiado. No ahora que alguien ponía en duda su paternidad.

—Al parecer no nos cuidamos y cuando me di cuenta de que tenia un retraso, no dudé en decirle—Continuo Bella—Existía la posibilidad de que el bebe sea tuyo, pero no me parecía que estuvieras en condiciones de criar un hijo de otra—Dijo con la mandíbula tensa—Edward si se portó como un hombre de verdad y a pesar de que el hijo pudiera ser tuyo, se hizo cargo. Nos casamos y nos mudamos a una casa que queda un poco lejos de aquí, por eso nunca nos viste. Cuando el bebé nació, no fue necesario ningún ADN. Esme, la mamá de Edward nos mostró una foto de cuando él era bebé y comprobamos que Anthony, mi hijo, era idéntico a Edward ¿Como dudar antes esa evidencia?—Cuestionó.—Y a pesar de tener tres meses, ya sabemos que va a sacar los ojos verdes de su padre. Él—Señaló al bebé en brazos—Es hijo de Edward y nadie puede discutir eso porque son como clones.

—No puedo creer lo que me hicieron.

—Date cuenta Jasper—Dijo Edward—Cuando ella y yo nos acostamos, ustedes ya no estaban juntos. Y solamente pasó, ya no podíamos hacer nada...

—Al menos no hubieran sido tan cobardes al huir. Tendrían que haberme dado la cara—Reclamó enojado.

—¿Para que?—Bella se encogió de hombros—Ya pasó, es pasado, por favor, no nos reclames nada. Somos felices, estamos casados y nos amamos.

—¿Y que pasó con ese supuesto amor que me tenias a mi?

—Fue solo una ilusión que tu creaste con mentiras—Espetó.

—Lo siento—Susurró Jasper finalmente—Veo que ya tienen una vida reconstruida, no tengo nada mas que hacer.

—¿Que haces tu por aquí?—Preguntó Edward.

—Me divorcie de Alice a los niños les toca estar conmigo.

—Lamento eso—Dijo Bella sinceramente—A pesar de todo, no quería que tu terminaras así.

—Tranquila, por suerte Alice y yo quedamos en buenos términos—Sonrió a medias.—Me tengo que ir, los niños deben estar cansados y les prometí un helado—Soltó una risita. Luego miró el cuadro familiar que tenia en frente. Bella le había pasado el bebé a Edward y el comenzó a arrullarlo mientras Isabella los miraba con una sonrisa de felicidad.—Les deseo la mejor de las vidas.

—Gracias Jazz—Dijo Edward con una sonrisa triste al ver arrepentimiento en los ojos del rubio—Tal vez, en un futuro, podamos volver a ser amigos.

—Si, tal vez—Asintió Jasper con esperanza.—Adiós.

—Hasta pronto—Saludó Bella y Jasper se fue.

—Me siento mal por el—Dijo Edward cuando su ex-amigo se fue

—Yo también, pero cada uno tiene que lidiar con su vida. El karma habrá hecho de las suyas.

La vida lo castigó por haberle el roto el corazón a Bella.

—Si, pero igual se lo agradezco—Edward extendió su brazo libre y abrazó a Bella por los hombros.—Ahora tengo mi propia familia. Te amo.

—Te amo—Susurró Bella antes de besarlo.

Si, tal vez Edward tenga razón y deban agradecerle a Jasper.

Ahora están juntos, tienen un hijo y esperan que en un futuro no muy lejano, la familia Cullen se agrande.

**FIN**

* * *

**Me encantan los Olderward's y espero que les haya gustado este OneShot. Se me ocurrió mientras escuchaba la canción de Cacho Castaña "Ojalá que no puedas"**

**¿Que les parecio? Merece reviews?**


End file.
